Bronze Lion
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Spoilers for Beast threats, the helmet of death and Cyber Invasion below Background The most fearsome Beastor. Bronze Lion is the lord of the Lion Clan. Born 268 years before the ninja formed. Bronze Lion is the most fearsome ruler of the Beastors. He holds a deep hatred for the Serpentine and the people of Ninjago, particularly against masters of fire. He is also very prideful of his kind and seeks to achieve what he believes will save his kind from certain extinction. Appearance Bronze Lion wears gold shoulder and chest armour. His waist housing a battle skirt. His head like a lion, which if fitting for a member of the Lion Clan. He wields the Staff of Fire in combat and can be used to great effect. Often using it to power himself. Relationships Metal Ape- His relationship with Metal Ape is much like the relationship between Pythor and Skales before the Great Devourer was unleashed. Silver Eagle- His relationship with Silver Eagle is much like that between the ninja and Sensei Wu. But with a key deference. Bronze Lion sees him as a source of wisdom for dark times. Tungsten Cheetah- The relationship between these two is very shaky, Bronze Lion is often irritated by the speed in which Tungsten Cheetah speaks and moves. Iron Mole- This relationship is a deep respect for each other. Iron Mole respects Bronze Lion's warrior skills and leadership while Bronze Lion respects Iron Mole's engineering skills and creative mind. Garmadon- The relationship between these two former comrades is deep. But since Garmadon betrayed Bronze Lion at a battle against the Anacondrai in the past. He ahs held nothing but hate for him. Yet respect for each others skills remain. Beast threats Episode 6-Plans Bronze Lion first appeared before the other lords of the Beastor clans to discuss their plans for Ninjago and its people. Episode 8-Battle in Stix Bronze Lion later took hold of the golden elemental claw of nature and water from Silver Eagle. Episode 9-Beginning the search Bronze Lion appeared before Garmadon in his cell. Talking with his former comrade about the prophecy and ninja Episode 10-Claw search Bronze Lion was later at the Fire Temple to secure the golden elemental claw of fire and amber. He fought Nya and Skylor. Getting the better of the former while fighting one on one with Skylor. Episode 11-The bladed elemental swords Bronze Lion lead an attack on the Temple of Light to take back the golden elemental claw of creation and destruction from the ninja. Episode 12-Day of the beast Bronze Lion freed The Grand Beast and engaged Kai in single combat. Loosing the battle. He was knocked out with his staff destroyed. Episode 13-The true master Bronze Lion later regained conscious as Metal Ape attempted to proclaim himself as supreme overlord. Listing off many things he failed to realise. Episode 14-The final battle Bronze Lion and the other lords gathered to discuss what they would do with Ninjago. He was later present as a lord of darkness and his men emerged to take command of the defeated Beastors. The helmet of death Episode 4-a clue to death Bronze Lion and the other Beastor lords were searching the hallway of elements for reasons unknown Episode 12-a falling realm Bronze Lion suggested evacuating to their other native realm. Episode 13-the aftermath Bronze Lion greeted his fathers master. Episode 14-the end? Bronze Lion was mentioned as still being at large Cyber Invasion Episode 5-A Plan In The Making Bronze Lion appeared alongside Jestro, Monstrux and oddly Pythor as they came to claim a forbidden power. He wanted to fight Kai in revenge for his defeat back in The Grand Temple so many months ago. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Fire